Découverte
by Asys
Summary: Edward abandonne Bella... mais il y aura toujours Jacob... et des vampires, commodes ou non...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

La douleur noyait mon corps. Les mots résonnaient en moi, enregistrement tel que l'un sur Encore se repasse en boucle, et encore. Je n'arrivais plus à parler.

Quand je regardait A Nouveau Dans sa direction, _Il_ Avait disparu. Envolé.

«Ce sera Comme si je n'avais jamais existe»

Ses mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer.

Tout d'un coup, je me mis à courir. Je me perdis Dans ses phrases.

La folie me gagna.

Je perdis la notion du temps.

Sans coeur, je n'était plus rien. Et _Il_ Était parti avec le mien.


	2. Réconfort

_Note de l'auteur: Désolée de loooooog retard mais j'étais vraimeeeeent occupée ... Merci pour vos quelques reviews... Et bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

Chapitre 1: Réconfort

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans les bras d'un homme torse-nu et incroyablement brûlant. Je levais les yeux vers cet homme. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part... mais c'était si loin... Ah, c'était Sam Uley, un gars de la réserve...

A ce moment j'entendis mon nom:

-Bella!

Un homme se précipita vers moi. Charlie!

-Papa!

-Ma petite chérie! J'étais si inquiet pour toi! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

-Je...

Est-ce que je pouvais lui cacher ça? Non.

-Edw...

Et merde, je n'arrivais même plus à prononcer son nom!

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et je les laissai couler, car j'avais besoin de me vider le corps de toutes ces larmes qui n'avaient pas coulées... Pas encore, du moins.

-Oui?, fit Charlie. C'est Edward, c'est cela? Il t'a... Il a rompu?

Je me contentais d'acquiescer, trop secouée pour répondre.

Il me prit dans ces bras, et me transporta jusqu'à la maison. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir Jacob Black et son père.

Charlie me déposa sur mon lit, et me réconforta lentement, me parlant lentement comme à une enfant de trois ans.

Je me perdais dans sa voix et m'endormais rapidement.

Les jours suivants, j'étais perdue. Je voulais mourir. Sans lui je n'existait plus. Puisqu'il était parti avec mon coeur, qui lui appartenait.

_**Les mois passèrent...**_

Quand Charlie m'aborda ce matin là, je sentis tout de suite les ennuis venir: il avait un air grave, et me dit:

-Bella, il est temps que ça s'arrête: tu vas retourner chez Renée, et tu vas y recommence ta vie. Je sens que si tu reste ici, ça va continuer comme ça jusqu'à...

J'objectai:

-Mais papa! Moi, je veux rester ici! Je me plais, j'ai des amies...

-Qui par exemple?

-Jessica, Angela...

-Et tu sors avec elles?

-Bien sûr! La dernière fois c'était...

Je m'interrompit: la dernière fois, c'était sur la plage de La Push, il y a bien longtemps... Ce souvenir raviva la plaie ouverte dans mon être, et je grimaçais.

-Papa, écoute, improvisai-je, si je sors avec Jess demain soir, ça te va? Je peux rester ici comme ça?

-Moui, grommela-t-il.

Quand je me présentais devant chez Jess, il était à peu près six heures du soir.

Elle m'attendait. Nous partîmes dans la ville, moi mal à l'aise, elle discutant de ci et de ça alors que je ne prêtais aucune attention à ces mots lancés en vrac.

Quand nous arrivâmes au centre-ville, je descendit de la voiture, et elle me suivit.

Nous passâmes une heure dans un magasin de robes pour que Jess s'en choisisse une.

Nous nous dirigions ensuite vers un restaurant et c'est sur le trottoir d'en face que je _les_ vit.

Quatre, non, cinq garçons en noir, autour de motos, qui ricanaient en me voyant.

Je fut alors prise de folie. J'accélèrait l'allure en me dirigeant vers eux.

******** (Note de l'auteur: comme vous connaissez la suite , je vais avancer un peu dans le temps... Je sais, c'est pas digne d'une vraie auteur mais tant pis =) Je vous emmène directement à l'une des nombreuses visites de Bella chez Jacob... Bonne lecture !) ********

Quand j'ouvris la porte du petit garage, Jacob était déjà là, assis devant un petit établi (****On dit ça comme ça???****) et avait déjà commencé à réparer la moto. Il faisait tant pour moi... Et moi, en retour... J'étais minable. Indigne de lui.

Je m'approchais de lui à pas de loup, car il n'avait toujours pas remarqué ma présence, mais, bien évidemment, (**** Il fallait bien que ça arrive!****), je me pris les pieds dans un morceau de bois qui trainait à terre et je me retrouva contre le sol.

-Bella!, s'exclama Jacob, alerté par tout mon tintamarre et qui se précipitait déjà vers moi.

Il me saisit dans ces bras et me releva doucement, presque délicatement.

-Jake! Tu as encore grandi!, m'énervais-je.

-Eh oui, c'est le lot des hommes forts!, frima-t-il.

-Ben, en tout cas, tu as bien avancé dans la réparation des motos...

-C'est que je suis un expert, rigola-t-il.

J'étais toujours dans ses bras chauds. Son parfum flottait dans l'air. La douceur de sa peau contre la mienne... Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sentis bien. La présence de Jake m'apportait tellement de réconfort...

* * *

Voili voilà pour ce chapitre! Qu'en dites-vous???? J'attends vos réééééépooonssses!


	3. Renforts

_Heyyyy, salut à vous jeunes lecteurs! J'ai vraiment fait vite avec ce deuxième chapitre vu que j'ai eu un retard monstre pour le premier. De plus, j'ai quelques remerciments à faire: _

_-Tout d'abord merci beaucoup à lolinette pour ses deux reviews qui m'on vraiment motivées et remontées le moral. _

_-Merci à ma meilleure amie de me soutenir dans cette fanfic un peu dûre à gérer._

_-Et merci aux deux autres reviewvers, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

_Bon ben... bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Renforts

Mon après-midi avec Jacob passa vite. Je lui promit même de revenir le lendemain. Car, chose que je pensais impossible après _son_ départ, je me santais revivre. Comme si j'étais un vamp... Oh, et puis merde!

Jake m'avait dit que le lendemain, il avait quelque chose de très important à me dire. Je lui avais donc promis de le retrouver sur La Push, la plage interdite aux Cull... Merde, enfin, quoi! C'est vrai, c'est chiant!

Le lendemain après-midi, je le retrouvais donc là-bas. Il m'attendait déjà quand j'arrivais. Il semblait nerveux, et se balançait sur ses pieds, mais je ne suis pas Jas... per! Ah, comme ça me faisait mal de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot en rapport avec _lui_...

-Alors, me lança Jacob, Ça va?

-Si le truc très important que tu avais à me dire c'est me demander si ça va, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait hier?, raillais-je.

-Ah, mais je ne veux pas te parler de ça... En vérité, je dois te … t'avouer ma véritable nature...

-Ta véritable nature? Mais, enfin, Jake, tu es un humain!

Immédiatement pourtant, je pensais à _eux_. Et s'il était un des leurs? Non, impossible, il étais chaud et non froid, il n'étais pas dur comme la roche... Néanmoins, sa phrase insinua le doute en moi. Et si?

-Euhhhh, en fait, pas vraiment, avoua Jake, gêné. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Il faut que tu essaye de te souvenir de cette journée à La Push, l'année dernière. Quand je t'avais parlé des légendes...

-Tu avais mentionné les sang-froids, oui, me souvins-je.

-En effet, tu es sur la bonne voie. Mais j'avais aussi mentionné un autre... genre de créature...

-Je...

-Souviens-toi, me supplia-t-il presque.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi ne peut-tu pas me le dire, toi?

-J'en suis incapable. Le règlement m'en interdit...

-Le règlement? Heeeein?

-Je ne peut rien te dire sauf que... je suis capable de pulvériser un vampire!

-Je pensais que tu n'y croyais pas!

-Allez, ne fait pas ton innocente. C'est moi qui, l'autre jour sur La Push, t'ai indiqué la véritable nature de tes Cullen... Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet, approuvais-je gravement.

-Je t'en supplie, essaye de t'en souvenir... Tu à la nuit pour réfléchir et demain matin on se rejoint ici. Ok?

-Oui.

Je rentrais chez moi, la tête pleine d'interrogations. Jake étais capable, enfin d'après ce qu'il disait, de battre un vampire. Mais quel genre de créature était capable de cela?

Toute la soirée, je restais dans mes pensées, essayant de me remémorer ce fameux après-midi à La Push de l'autre fois.

Même Charlie, qui savait pourtant que je n'étais pas bavarde, me trouva bien étrange.

Le soir, j'allais me coucher, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé la véritable nature de Jake.

_Souviens toi..._, me chuchota la nuit.

Ça y est! Jacob m'avait parlé des descendants des loups, les sang-chaud. Descendant des loups , il était un... Loup Garou!

Je m'endormis enfin, la tête pleine.

Le lendemain matin, je retrouvais Jake sur la plage de La Push. Il m'attendait déjà, nerveux, comme hier.

-Alors?, me questionna-t-il.

-Tu es un loup garou..., commençais-je et...

Un éclat de rire me coupa la parole. Ce rire froid me glaça le sang. Jake, à mes côtés, grogna.

En face de nous se tenait Victoria. Toujours aussi belle et sauvage, elle avait ses cheveux roux flamboyants qui flottaient derrière elle. Une expression de triomphe marquait ses traits gracieux. A ses côtés se tenait Laurent, calme, ses yeux rouge qui me fixaient.

Je ne m'interrogeais même pas sur la raison de son départ de chez Tanya. Je savais, à la couleur de ses yeux, qu'il me voulait.

Victoria bondit sur moi, mais Jake bondit lui aussi sur elle et quand il toucha à nouveau le sol il s'était transformé en loup. Un loup géant, marron, magnifique. Terrifiant. Victoria évita toutes ses attaques et cria à son partenaire:

-Commence-là, je m'occupe du cabot! Mais laisse m'en un morceau, et surtout, ne la tue pas, j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec elle avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les Enfers!

Son rire froid fut comme un grincement dans mes oreilles.

Laurent bondit sur moi, m'agrippa par les bras et se pencha vers mon oreille:

-Alors, on fait moins la maligne sans son amoureux, hein?

Je ne répondis même pas, terrorisée.

Je vis Jake tenter d'échapper à l'étreinte de fer de Victoria pour tenter de venir me sauver, mais la vampire le tenait fermement.

Laurent se pencha sur moi, vers mon cou plus exactement.

C'est à ce moment là que j'aperçus quatre loups qui arrivaient de la forêt. Des loups géants, comme Jake.

J'avais complètement oublié que les loups chassaient en meute!


	4. Une impression de déjàvu

_Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs (trices) ! Voici le troisième chapitre de Découverte. Selon moi, ça n'est pas le meilleur mais il est mieux écrit que le un et le deux. Je voudrais remercier quelques personnes:_

_- Lolinette: heureuse que ça te plaise! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début!_

_-Et les autres: heureuse que ça vous plaise!_

Une impression de déjà-vu

_Les loups chassent en meute._

Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Je savais que Jacob était un loup garou. J'ignorais en revanche qu'il y en avait d'autres comme lui. Mais, après tout, un loup garou est un peu comme un loup...

Laurent me tenait le cou. Mais, en voyant arriver la meute de loups à toute allure et se séparer pour aller soit vers Victoria, soit vers lui, je sentis que ses mains glacées, qui me tenaient, se mirent à trembler.

Ainsi un Vamp...ire! Peut trembler? Je l'ignorais. Décidément, j'ignorais pas mal de choses.

Deux gigantesques loups bruns bondirent sur Laurent.

Il me lâcha brusquement, et je manquais de m'étaler à terre.

C'est bien du Bella tout craché ça! S'étaler par terre alors que son meilleur ami et sa meute de loups garou sont en train d'affronter deux vamp... morts-vivants très dangereux.

Je me relève tant bien que mal et tente de reconstituer la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux.

Victoria a lâché Jacob qui s'est retransformé en humain et se masse les bras, que la vamp... morte-vivante a sérieusement abimé.

Les autres loups ont acculés les deux morts-vivants contre la falaise et s'apprêtent à les... Comment les loups tuent leur victime, déjà? Il va falloir que j'étudie un peu plus mes cours de biologie, moi!

Ah, oui, déchiqueter, broyer de leurs dents.

Le plus grand de tous s'avance vers Laurent...

A ce moment, Jacob me rejoint en courant et me serre très fort contre lui, tout en s'exclamant:

-Bella! J'ai eu si peur pour toi! Tu es vivante!

Mais, tandis que son torse musclé me cache la vue, je ne suis pas dupe: il fait ça pour me cacher l'horrible spectacle qui est en train de se dérouler.

Et, alors, moi aussi je réalise que, si Jake était parti, je serais anéantie. Cette pensée me rappelle un souvenir encore frais …

Et, là, je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler. Jacob le sent et me chuchote à l'oreille des mots doux, réconfortants:

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma Bella, tout va bien se passer. Là, chut...

Et mes pleurs se tarirent brusquement, comme par miracle.

Je sais maintenant que je ne suis plus seule: Jacob est là...

Ça fait une semaine que les vampires (eh oui, maintenant, j'arrive à prononcer leur nom!) ont été... détruits.

Comme chaque soir, je m'apprête à rendre visite à Jake. Maintenant qu'il est là, tout va bien. Je me sens bien. Je me sens revivre. Je VIS!

Je laisse un petit mot à Charlie, même si je sais qu'il sais où je vais chaque soir, et je m'assoie sur le siège de ma Chevrolet.

En quelques minutes, j'arrive devant la maison de Jake.

Je m'attends à le voir jaillir de son garage, comme chaque soir, mais c'est Billy qui en sort:

-Ah! Bella! Jacob se répand en excuses mais il a pensé que ce serait bien de faire un petit pique-nique avec la meute, hors de la réserve, et comme il a voulu aménager l'endroit, il a proposé à Sam de t'accompagner là bas, pour... euh, plus de sûreté, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire... Sam t'attends à l'orée de la forêt.

Je hoche la tête.

Si j'ai bien compris son charabia, Jake à prévu un pique nique avec sa meute en dehors de son territoire et il a demandé à Sam de m'accompagner pour plus de sûreté. Ok.

Je rejoint Sam, qui m'attends, à l'orée de la forêt.

Je l'ai déjà vu, car c'est lui qui m'a ramené de la forêt quand Edward m'a abandonnée mais je suis surprise en l'apercevant devant moi, torse nu.

Il faut l'avouer, il a une musculature impressionnante.

Pendant tout le chemin à pied, qui dure une bonne heure car je suis mauvaise marcheuse, nous nous taisons.

Il semble peu désireux d'engager la conversation avec moi et je ne lui en veut pas. Après tout, qui voudrait parler, se confier à une personne comme moi, si... bizarre!

Bon, je sais, je suis moins bizarre que les gens que je côtoie mais quand même!

Quand nous arrivons à l'endroit voulu, un feu de camp s'élève déjà, dans la lumière couchante du soir.

Paul, Jared et Embry sont déjà là, et Jake est en train de préparer les brochettes qu'il fait tourner autour du feu.

Hum... après une heure de marche, mon estomac gronde... et se réjouit d'avance en contemplant la bonne viande en train de rôtir sur le feu.

La soirée passe rapidement.

Éclats de rires, longues discussions, festins, bref, j'ai eu mon lot d'amitié en une soirée.

Peu à peu, les loups garou s'en vont.

D'abord Sam, qui va rejoindre son épouse, Emilie, ensuite Paul, Jared puis Embry.

Devant le feu mourant ne reste donc plus que Jake. Jake et moi. Moi et Jake.

Seuls.

-Alors, lance Jake d'une voix mal assurée, tu... Ça t'a plu?

-Oui, bien sûr!

Brusquement, je ne vois plus que son visage, penché vers moi, impatient de... Impatient de quoi?

Je rougis intérieurement rien qu'en pensant à... à...

Il incline un peu plus la tête vers moi, je sens mon souffle s'accélérer...

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Incapable de le repousser, je penche la tête en arrière, l'attirant ainsi à moi.

Il m'agrippe le cou avec ses deux mains, et écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Une chaleur irrésistible s'empare de moi et...

Jacob me repousse brusquement, se lève et se mets en position de combat, prêt à se transformer en loup.

Devant nous se tient Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Tadam! Alors ça vous à plu? Une seule solution pour me le dire: le petit système qu'est la review mania! Alors, qu'attendez-vous? (si c'est la suite c'est pour jamais, niark niark! Nan je rigole je me dêpêche autant que possible!)_


	5. Retour

_Kikou tout le monde! Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction (eh oui, déjà!) J'attends toutes vos critiques, idées et autres avec impatience. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre et vos reviews m'on beaucoup amusée. Comme vous, je ne supporte pas Edward! A toutes celles qui sont comme moi, vous allez être heureuses en lisant ce chapitre "anti Edward". Cette fanfiction était très courte, je sais, mais mon but n'est pas d'écrire les plus longues fanfictions. De plus, les trops longues fanfics, moi, je m'en lasse, au bout d'un moment. Il faut toujours attendre le prochain chapitre, qui mets trois mois à arriver et... bref, j'estime que cette fanfiction est finie. Et pour ceux qui souhaitaient une autre fin, eh bien, inventez-là vous même et envoyez-là moi, que je m'amuse! A ma prochaine fanfiction, peut-être!_

Retour

-Edward!, m'exclamai-je.

J'observais son beau visage qui m'avait tant manqué... Et je fus surprise d'y voir un masque de haine. Cela déformait son visage de façon inquiétante et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Oh, non, Edward Cullen perdait la maîtrise de lui très rarement, et la colère d'un vampire n'était jamais facile à supporter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, le cabot?, aboya-t-il. (Note de l'auteur: Quel fin jeu de mots!)

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, non? Tu disparais pendant des mois, Bella tente de se suicider, les buveurs de sang l'attaquent, elle risque la mort depuis ton départ et je m'occupe d'elle et toi tu...

-Je quoi?

-STOP! CA SUFFIT!, m'écriais-je.

Je m'étais levée et interposée entre les deux furies qui menaçaient de péter un plomb.

-Mais, Bella..., commença Edward.

-Ça suffit, j'ai dit, compris?

Jacob et Edward se lancèrent un regard haineux mais ne dirent rien.

-Premièrement, Edward, que fais-tu là?

-Je pensais... que revenir te plairait et...

-Tu m'as abandonnée comme une vieille chaussette pendant deux mois et tu reviens là, comme ça?

-Je t'ai abandonnée pour ton bien, Bella.

-Pour mon bien? Pour mon bien? Jacob, va-t-en, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec Edward.

Jacob opina légèrement, tentant de cacher un sourire radieux que je vis quand même. Il partit, me laissant seule avec Edward.

-Ah, ma Bella, je savais que tu me reviendrais... Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je le laissais me prendre dans ses bras glacés, qui me procurèrent un frisson... de rage. De quel droit il m'appelait « Sa Bella »? je n'étais pas à lui, non mais! Tout à coup, une idée diabolique germa dans mon esprit.

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, et un instant, je faillis renoncer à mon plan en voyant ses lèvres parfaites s'approcher de mon visage mais je me convainquis: Bella, c'est juste de la fascination que tu ressens pour lui... Tu ne l'aimes pas...

Au moment où il allait m'embrasser, je le repoussait violemment, enfin de toute ma force d'humaine, m'arcboutant contre ce véritable rocher.

-Je ne veux pas de toi, compris! Tu as gâché toute ma soirée, insulté mon meilleur ami, et, de plus, JE NE T'APPARTIENT PAS, COMPRIS? Je ne t'ai jamais, poursuivais-je plus doucement. Ce que je ressentais pour toi, c'est ce que toute humaine ressent à la vue d'un vampire, c'est-à dire de la fascination. Repart d'où tu viens, je vivais mieux sans toi!

Edward, éberlué, secoua lentement la tête.

-Tu... tu es sûre?

-Oui!

-Comme... comme tu veux, ma Bella...

-DEGAGE! Je ne suis pas ta Bella!

La haine m'envahit et je dus me contrôler pour ne pas sauter sur Edward et le rouer de coups. C'est vrai, taper dans un rocher vivant ne serait pas très malin!

Je le vis disparaître, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Jacob! Je voulais voir Jacob!

Je saisis mon portable et composait son numéro. Je tombais sur le répondeur, et, frustrée, je partis en courant en direction de sa maison à la réserve.

J'y étais presque lorsque je me heurtais à un rocher dur comme... un vampire!

Je détaillais celui qui se tenait devant moi: visage parfait, pâle, lèvres séduisantes, et des yeux... pourpres!

Un rictus mauvais apparut sur la bouche du vampire, et il me saisit par le bras.

Une forme sombre fila sur le vampire, et, l'instant d'après, un loup marron s'était jeté sur lui, le mettant à terre.

Le vampire se releva tant bien que mal, et avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, se retrouva face à la rangée de dents étrangement blanches d'un loup géant. Quant les dents du dit-loup déchiquetèrent le vampire, je détournais le visage.

-Ma Bella!

Jacob venait de se retransformer en humain et me dévisageais, ravi. J'avais « disputé » Edward pour m'avoir appelé ainsi, mais je laissais Jake faire.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi! Alors, le Cullen est parti?

-Je... Jacob, je l'ai... viré!

-C'est vrai? Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres charmantes.

-Oui! Il m'a énervé et a tenté de m'embrasser... Je l'ai repoussé...

-Et moi, si je t'embrasse et que je te dis que je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue, tu me repousseras?

Un léger sourire éclaira mon visage.

-Tu n'as qu'a essayer, suggérais-je avec effronterie en lui tendant mon visage.

* * *

_Voili voilou! Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Question:_

_Que voudriez-vous comme prochaine fanfiction?_

_-Harry Potter_

_-Twilight_

_-Pirate des Caraïbes _

_-Ou autre (précisez)_


End file.
